tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 13
The thirteenth season of the television series aired in January and February 2010 in the UK and began airing in the US in September of 2010. From this season onwards, all footage was CGI-animated. Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon narrated all twenty episodes, but, like Hero of the Rails, voice actors provided the voices for the characters. Mark Moraghan later re-narrated one episode specially for the Santa's Little Engine DVD in 2013. Episodes # Creaky Cranky - Cranky teases Thomas about being small, but when he breaks down it's up to Thomas to save him. # The Lion of Sodor - Thomas has to deliver The Lion of Sodor to Knapford, but, thinking that it is a real lion, he tries to feed it. # Tickled Pink - James is sent to the Steamworks to be repainted, but needs to leave suddenly in a pink undercoat. # Double Trouble - Thomas takes Sir Topham Hatt to his birthday party, or does he? # Slippy Sodor - Thomas is teased about his "funny funnel" and causes trouble for Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles. # The Early Bird - While Percy is at the Steamworks for repairs, Thomas must pull the mail, but he doesn't want to ask for his advice. # Play Time - Charlie, the new engine, challenges Thomas to race him around the Island, causing Thomas to neglect his jobs. # Thomas and the Pigs - Thomas is to bring straw to Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm for the piglets who are soon to be born, but Thomas thinks they'll like other things better. # Time For a Story - After ignoring warning signs about track repair, Thomas' trucks of books derail, so he brings the children to the books. # Percy's Parcel - After Percy ruins Dowager Hatt's birthday parcel, he hides in a siding. But when he overhears Mavis he gets an idea how to fix his mistake. # Toby's New Whistle‎‎ - Toby's bell needs repairs, so he is given a very loud whistle while it's being mended. # A Blooming Mess - Emily thinks that Mavis needs to be cheered up, so she brings her some flowers, but winds up causing confusion and delay. # Thomas and the Runaway Kite - After Stephen and Bridget Hatt's kite flies away, Thomas tries to catch it, but realises that he needs to ask for help. # Steamy Sodor - When Thomas is put in charge of the Steamworks, havoc ensues. # Splish, Splash, Splosh! - Thomas and Rosie play "Splish, Splash, Splosh", but when Thomas splashes Sir Topham Hatt and Alicia Botti he must put things right. # The Biggest Present of All‎‎ - Hiro is visiting Sodor, and the Fat Controller is planning a welcome party for him. Thomas is told to tell the other engines, but looks for a present for Hiro instead. # Snow Tracks - Gordon is told to not go up any hills, but when he does, he creates a giant snowball. # Henry's Good Deeds - Henry attempts to help people but ends up scaring away the Sodor Warbler, a very famous bird. # Buzzy Bees‎‎ - Thomas' special of bees escape when he goes by a flowery meadow. So he takes Hiro's flower truck to try to lure them back to their hive. # Hiro Helps Out - Hiro gives the engines orders when he thinks the Fat Controller is too busy to do it himself. Songs * Roll Along * Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version; Stanley, The Pack, and the Skarloey Railway removed) * Sounds (CGI version) * Determination (CGI version) * Engine Roll Call (CGI version) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Diesel * Mavis * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Farmer McColl * Alicia Botti * The Mayor of Sodor * The Teacher * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * The Knapford Stationmaster * Annie (speaks only in Japanese dub) * Clarabel (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * The Ginger-haired Boy (does not speak) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * The Little Engines in the Hills (mentioned) * Mr. Percival (not named; mentioned) * Billy (role cut) Characters introduced * Charlie * Sir Lowham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Bridget Hatt's friends * The Schoolchildren * The Bird Watcher * The Dock Manager (does not speak) * The Mainland Controller (mentioned) * The Mainland Engines (mentioned) Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Sir Lowham Hatt, the Mayor of Sodor, and Mr. Bubbles * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Lady Hatt, Bridget Hatt and her friends, and the teacher * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Victor, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, Stephen Hatt, the Knapford stationmaster, the Maithwaite stationmaster, Farmer Trotter, the bird watcher, and Farmer McColl * Jules de Jongh as Alicia Botti * Kerry Shale as Diesel US * Michael Brandon as the narrator, Diesel and Mr. Bubbles * Mark Moraghan as the narrator (Snow Tracks 2013 only) * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and the bird watcher * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, Sir Lowham Hatt, Farmer Trotter and the Maithwaite Stationmaster * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky, Stephen Hatt, Farmer McColl, the Maithwaite Stationmaster (Double Trouble only) and the Knapford stationmaster * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Cranky and Charlie * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Bridget Hatt and her friends, Alicia Botti, and the teacher * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt Trivia * This is the first season for numerous things: ** The first season to exclusively use CGI. ** The first season where all vehicles rendered in full CGI, instead of models. ** The first season to use individual voice actors instead of solely a narrator. ** Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Spencer, Rosie, Diesel, Mavis, Rocky, Cranky, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta and Bertie's first appearance in full CGI. ** Ffarquhar Quarry and Gordon's Hill's first appearance in full CGI. ** Sharon Miller's first season as creative producer. ** Marion Edwards' first season as executive producer. ** Greg Tiernan's first season as director. ** Nicole Stinn's first season as producer. ** The first season in which Thomas speaks in every episode. ** The first season to have 20 episodes. ** The first season to have all episodes be at an eight minutes and forty-five seconds time duration in the television series. ** The first and only season to date in which Salty does not appear since his introduction in the sixth season. ** The second season to date in which Harold does not appear since his introduction in the Second season. ** The first and only season with Dave Peacock as voice director. ** The first and only season with Jo Jordan as creative executive. ** The first season in which the Sodor Island intro is not used at the start of individual UK broadcasts. * This is the second season not to feature the Skarloey Railway since its introduction. * This is the second season in which Thomas appears in every episode. * The episodes, "Splish, Splash, Splosh!", "Playtime", "Slippy Sodor", and "Snow Tracks" were seen in select US theatres in November 2009. * "Thomas and the Runaway Kite", "Buzzy Bees", "Toby's New Whistle", and "The Biggest Present of All" were shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * "The Lion of Sodor", "Thomas and the Pigs", "Time For a Story", and "Hiro Helps Out" were shown in select US theatres in October 2010. * Thomas' whistle now budges up and down every time he blows it. * Despite being made in 2009, this season was not broadcast until 2010. * Edward was the only Steam Team member not to get a starring role this season. * This was the final season for which every episode was released on DVD in Australia, albeit across several releases and not as a complete season set. * Billy was originally going to be rendered in CGI, however he was replaced by Charlie in the final scripts. Opening Season13Opening1.png Season13Opening2.png Season13Opening3.png Season13Opening4.png Season13Opening5.png Season13Opening6.png Season13Opening7.png Category:Television Series